Wireless local area networks have been increasingly used in homes, offices and public areas. Commonly used wireless communication technologies include, for example, IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) standards.
A wireless network can further include wireless access points (APs) and wireless network cards. For example, a user may access the Internet with a device that supports WiFi applications via a wireless AP. Devices that support WiFi applications may include, e.g. various mobile devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, tablets, etc.
For a mobile device to access WiFi, authentication and authorization are often required. When setting up a wireless router or an AP, it is often required to set up a user name and a password, such as a system user name and password, a WiFi network password, a wide area network verified user name and/or password, etc. When accessing a WiFi network on the mobile device, a user may be required to execute operations such as searching the access list, inputting configuration parameters and signal matching. In addition, when setting up passwords and carrying out the first access, the user may be further required to choose an encryption method, such as WEP, WPA-AES, WPA-TKIP, WPA2-AES and WPA2-TKIP etc. A user who is not familiar with the WiFi access operations, such as a young child or a grown person, may need relatively more time to study and complete the operations, which affects the user experience.